


Beside you

by geeru



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, M/M, haldir hurts but survives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23104636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeru/pseuds/geeru
Summary: Haldir welcomes his visitor while recovering in Edoras.Based on the prompt: any, any, there was only one bed.
Relationships: Haldir of Lothlórien/Legolas Greenleaf
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: 3 sentece ficathon





	Beside you

**Author's Note:**

> link to op [here](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/156816.html?thread=7108240#cmt7108240)

Before returning to Mirkwood, Legolas stopped by Edoras as he was told that many of the injured in the battle of Helm's Deep were moved there for better treating.

He found Haldir in a large hall with many other elves and men laying everywhere on the floor, on straw, side by side. The marchwarden got lucky enough to have a cushion to lay onto, for the injury on his back was not yet healed and still very sensitive. But the moment he perceived light fingertips running down his shoulder he didn't even open his eyes, already aware of who it was.

"You arrived just on time, my prince. I was dreaming of my chamber in Lothlórien, and the one bed we couldn't help but share last time" he whispered.

Legolas smiled, sat on the floor beside him and held his hand.


End file.
